


【宏晋】神缺席的世界

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: SpeXial (Band), 宏晋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor
Kudos: 1





	【宏晋】神缺席的世界

0.  
贪婪杀死贪婪，自私谋害自私，嫉妒淹溺嫉妒。  
人间道，以道毁道。

1.  
榕榕今年8岁了，秋天刚上国小二年级。她刚被领到家里来时刚满4岁，瘦瘦小小，身高还不到一米。性格稍微开朗些之后，没有那么怕生，爸比才给她报名幼稚园。同龄小女孩大部分都有一把又长又密的头发，有一天榕榕回家怯生生的说，也想留长头发。爸比把她最爱吃的菜豆和鱼夹到她碗里，说，好啊，榕榕想留什么发型就留什么发型。  
可爸比手笨，到现在都没学会绑小辫，单替榕榕绑马尾也能弄得发顶满是小鼓包。  
“啊呦你看啦！我们榕榕头发太多了啦，一只手根本抓不住！”梳妆台镜子里的榕榕散着一头又黑又浓的头发被逗笑，爸比坐在榕榕身后，无奈的抓着小梳子，对着镜子外抱怨。  
一只手伸进来，扣住爸比伸开的手掌，“你让开啦，明明手又没有很小。”  
没有想到的是，比起看起来细致又讲究外表的爸比，外表威严又不苟言笑的爹地更手到擒来，麻花辫、蝎子辫各种各样的翻花，榕榕想要的，爹地都能学会。榕榕说爹地好厉害，爹地说是爸比太笨了。  
榕榕长大得很快，像冬日的最后一日离开人间，山上的积雪融化，山下的溪水转眼就漫过低处的石头一样。自从榕榕上国小开始，每个早晨都匆匆忙忙。爹地早早起床帮榕榕扎一个利落的马尾，爸比把榕榕书包装好，爹地提着热好的早餐下楼去发动车，榕榕睡眼朦胧的给爸比kiss goodbye，到校路程时间足够她吃完早餐再小睡一会儿。同一路径流程，每天重复上演，再挤不出一秒时间插进些新鲜桥段，连爹地每天的白衬衣仿佛都是同一件。  
榕榕也问爹地，爹地你每天都穿一样的白衬衣黑裤子不会腻吗？  
爹地会腾出一只手来轻轻捏捏女儿的小耳朵，笑盈盈道，这是爹地的工作啊。  
榕榕每天下午3：40放学，每个星期四下午有奥数班。爹地在大学教法学，大学城离市区有些距离，爸比自然要来接她放学。每周四放学后那两小时的奥数课，爸比送她过去后会去健身房消磨时间。  
每个学期要三个月才会结束，每周周而复始，通常到不了第二月月末，榕榕也会感觉到枯燥无聊。

2.  
健身房的教练有很漂亮的腰臀线条，黄伟晋坐在垫子上在教室最后一排看教练做伸展运动示范时这样赞美着想。  
他本身就有些肢体僵硬，对柔韧又有力量的美有非同寻常的嗅觉和赞赏。  
教练姓姜，年纪不大，脸型瘦长，有傲人的颧骨配一双丹凤眼，和结实又线条健美的身体不同，脸上的皮肤仿佛能掐出水来。黄伟晋和他算不上亲近，但比明面上的客户和教练的关系还是要近一些的。  
健身课结束，距离榕榕下课还有40分钟。小姜约他去楼下水吧坐会儿打发时间，下节健身课被排在一个小时后了，小姜忍不住抱怨健身房给他的课排的太晚。  
一条走廊还没走完，小姜突然惊叫一声，哎呀伟晋，我东西忘教室里忘拿了，你等我一下，就等我一下，我很快的！说着脚下生风，就往回跑去。  
黄伟晋低下头按了会儿手机，走廊右侧是一排对着小街的窗户，他正趴在一扇打开了半扇窗的窗台上。抬头时他才发现对着的是栋路边旅馆。  
街巷窄窄一条，勉勉强强才能划成不宽裕的双车道。一尘不染的白色衬衣从临街商铺彩色条纹状的雨棚底下路过，在缝隙处露出一道显眼的白，接着遮蔽尽数退去，白色与黑色都有了各自的形状。从白衬衣下伸出的手此时正握着一只纤细白净得手腕，两个身影相错着消失在路边旅馆门后的暗影里。  
有大约那么一分钟和在游戏厅的打地鼠异曲同工的，差异就是游戏厅打地鼠游戏机多少会吐出金币，而这一分钟过后吐的只有自己。终于，低一层正中的空房间打开了门。  
门是在冲撞中合上的，人影扭曲的笼罩在白衬衣上，陌生的手胡乱将它抓皱，而黄伟晋熟悉的那枚带在无名指上的戒指正在别人的腰间流着光。  
小姜恰好风风火火的跑回来，笑笑说，伟晋哥，不好意思，我又乱放，刚刚找到。我们走吧。  
黄伟晋抽回视线，他同小姜说，不了，今天不去了，榕榕要下课了，我先接她回家。

3.  
榕榕觉得爸比不开心 因为这天的晚餐结束得很快，爸比的话比往常少太多，他和爹地两个惯常听众活跃气氛力不从心，只好认真吃饭。  
爹地夹了些青笋，筷子从爸比面前掠过，眼睛却粘在爸比脸上。目睹了全过程的榕榕笑出了声，被抓包的爹地冲榕榕示好的笑着眨眨眼，榕榕捂住了自己被花菜填住的小嘴巴，她守住了爹地的小秘密。  
榕榕把她最喜欢的沾着焦糖色酱料的菜豆放进嘴巴里，觉得自己好幸福。  
她想，可能是今天爸比太累了，睡前她一定要许愿，爸比今天要做个好梦，明天不要太辛苦。

每周四晚8：00，有榕榕最爱看的喜剧节目。如果榕榕作业写的够快，就能准时和爹地爸比一起收看。  
7：57，榕榕像枚小炮弹一样从屋子里弹射出来，“爹地爸比！我作业写完啦！”说着冲上沙发，像只小海豹一样跳到爹地的腿上。  
半条腿弯折搭在沙发上、背靠在扶手上的爹地“哦呦”小叫一声，托着榕榕的腋窝，给她换了个更舒服的位置。  
8：00节目准时开始，第一个情景就很好笑。榕榕趴在爹地的胸前咯吱咯吱笑个不停，爹地的胸腔里也跟着发出震震响动。  
可爸比又没有笑。他坐在另一张沙发上，叠着腿，侧着身子，目光是投向电视的，却好像身处事外。爸比之前最爱笑了，有什么好笑的事都第一个笑得很夸张。爹地总一副很受不了的样子，笑着说自己可能会聋很早，或是说要带爸比明天去买房屋保险，不然把房笑塌了就只能派榕榕去要饭了。

下一个场景刚刚开始，榕榕听见爹地在头顶说，“榕榕，今天早点睡觉好不好？”  
虽然榕榕很想看电视，可她心想自己是很懂事很聪明的孩子，于是一副大义凛然的样子，用力点了点头。  
打开自己房间门的时候，她侧过头看见爹地已经在爸比面前蹲下了，趴在爸比膝盖上，仰着头，轻声问他怎么了，今天碰到什么为难的事了吗？  
榕榕把小耳朵贴在门板上，也想听听爸比的苦恼，可是半天什么都没听见。  
难道他们在偷偷说什么悄悄话。榕榕皱起眉毛。  
这时门外有了响动。  
是爸比的声音。  
“没有，睡吧。”  
而后拖鞋底擦过地面的声音从榕榕门前一闪而过。

4.  
又是一个下午，榕榕没有在校门口等到来接她的爸比。  
邻居周阿姨把副驾驶的车窗摇下来，冲着茫然站在校门口的榕榕招了招手，“榕榕！这边！周阿姨在这儿！你爸爸说他今天有事儿让周阿姨把你捎回家。”  
直到小姑娘拨通了爸比的电话后，才肯乖乖上车。周瑾反过头来教育副驾驶上的儿子，“你看看人家榕榕安全意识多高，你这给块奶糖就跟别人家小女孩跑了，多跟人榕榕学习学习。”  
副驾驶座上的小男孩点点头，扒着所以边缘回过头来看看榕榕，笑了笑。  
榕榕认识他——同班的刘文军，但从没说过话。榕榕礼貌地也笑了笑。

榕榕的爸比此刻正坐在健身房楼下的一间甜水铺子里，雪冰已经要完全融化，芋圆和仙草飘在奶茶汤上，一口未动。面朝小街的简陋铺子只有一台装在墙壁上的电扇左右摆着头，大热天，他扣了顶帽子坐在边缘死角。  
十年前，他也有一间像这样的临街小卖铺，在当时还没拆迁的拥挤老城区，夹着窄街，经营些烟酒副食和日用，顾客还是老街坊居多。  
某个有微风的夜晚，有个陌生男人走进来买了瓶橘子汽水。  
黄伟晋把玻璃瓶放在门口摆满香烟的玻璃柜上，瓶身上冷气凝结出的水珠沾了他一手心，在衣服上上蹭了蹭，继续端着手机，拇指翻飞，头也未抬，“还瓶5毛，不还1块。”  
硬币叩在玻璃台面上，响声带着回韵，黄伟晋余光透过玻璃柜瞄见那条平展的西裤走出两步又折了回来，他才在游戏界面上摁了暂停，重新站起来，“怎么了？还需要什么？”  
男人右手握着那瓶冒着凉气的橘子汽水，低下头，有些局促的笑了，视线半遮半掩地向上望过去，“想问你几点收工啊，要不要...一起去喝一杯....”  
“不了...”黄伟晋拒绝的很快，话还未说完，对街的商铺“”得一声巨响，而后像炸开了锅一样，叫嚣声、嘶喊、金属器木板撞击的钝响瞬间编制在一起，一股脑喷了出来。  
两个人登时看过去，正见对面门口的烧烤架正悬空倒地，砸在地上又是狼狈一声，烧得火红的炭块滚过路面不平的窄街，撞在这一侧的台阶上。  
对面店铺是这一带少有的“狗鼻子”商人，冬天卖砂锅汤面，夏天卖烧烤啤酒。空酒瓶子一多，人祸就难免多。  
当他们看见两个被掷出的酒瓶子正飞过窄街的时候已经晚了，黄伟晋不由得僵直着瞪大了眼睛，钉在原地。  
几乎是一秒间的事，有一只手揽过他的后颈，将他向前一带，背部不由的被压低，缩起肩膀，前额贴在男人的左胸膛上。  
心脏撞击的和他停靠的，恐怕是同一根肋骨。  
甚至没有多做想法的时间，两声玻璃炸碎声暴裂在附近。护住他的手旋即放开了他，黄伟晋整理过头发又顺势揉了揉自己的脸，才抬起头来，面颊和手心都泛着统一股热气。  
两枚酒瓶一个撞在门框上，一个落在门外的台阶前。男人有些尴尬地举起左手，“不好意思，最近学校地震演习太多了，有点条件反射。”  
黄伟晋抓着自己前额发尾，接不上话来。  
“那个...我先走了，”橘子汽水在玻璃柜的金属包边上轻敲一下，说完就走了，“对面这么乱，你也早点回家。”  
“欸，你等一下，”黄伟晋发音平稳，抓着发尾的手已经放下。  
男人回过头来。  
“我现在收工，你等我一下。”

那一年，beyond半年前发过了一张新专辑叫《不见不散》，小卖部的电视机正播到这张专辑里的《时日无多》，黄伟晋关灯前正好听到这一句——“似说笑这世界于不久的一刻便到末日\ 你可会将心释放  
\ 镜里你是谁人\ 看看你挂念着是谁人\ 错过了你要珍惜今天\ 你要把它抓紧”。

而现在那个男人正在他眼前同别人走进路边旅馆。

5.  
黄伟晋进门时，罗弘证正端着刚煲好的砂锅从厨房出来，把防高温手套放在桌子上，转身接下黄伟晋身上沉甸甸的包，挂在玄关上的支架上。  
“这么晚啊？我回来的时候正好碰到小周买菜回来，就把榕榕一起带回家了。今天店里忙？”  
黄伟晋坐在鞋柜上拆着鞋带，“恩。”  
罗弘证捏捏他的肩膀，拆着围裙，往里屋走去，“饭做好了，你歇一下就快去洗手，赶紧吃饭。我去叫榕榕。”

连榕榕也不再多说话，闷着头扒着自己面前的白米饭，一如她刚到这个家时怯生生的样子。  
罗弘证添了一筷子她最喜欢的菜豆到她碗里，“别光吃白饭啊榕榕？怎么了？今天在学校遇到不开心的事儿了？跟爹地爸比讲一讲？”  
榕榕抬起头来，见爹地爸比都悬着筷子端着碗，在等她。榕榕的嘴巴里方才那口饭还没咽下去，鼓着腮帮子使劲摇了摇头，甚至没有咀嚼，直接咕咚一下就咽了下去，引得爸比低低的惊叫一声，“欧呦”，赶忙递了个空碗过来。  
爹地盛了碗汤，放在榕榕跟前，“别着急，吃慢点嘛。”  
“在学校如果遇到什么不开心的事可以跟爹地爸比讲，榕榕不用自己难过，爹地爸比永远会帮你分担的。”  
榕榕点点头，双马尾随着她重新低下头吃饭，又老老实实贴在背上。

黄伟晋坐在电脑前，从桌上的镜子里看见罗弘证正戴着眼镜，端着手机跨进卧室。  
他的眼睛很敏感，前几年动过手术，蓝光屏看久了或是开车遇强光天，看东西都会有些重影。  
“伟晋，一会儿让我用一下你笔电，我登一下邮箱收一下学生论文作业。”  
黄伟晋起身说好，他从床上叠整齐的干净衣物中拎出两件来，“正好我去洗澡，你先用吧。”  
10多个学生的作业收起来也费了些时间，浴室里的水声从无到有，又重归于无。罗弘证把下载完便把邮箱账号又切换回来，回车键日久老化，回弹延迟了半秒，黄伟晋的邮箱刚好收进一封邮件，标题耸动——“你真的了解你的爱人吗？② ” 延迟的回车键将它直接摊开在罗弘证面前。  
几张大图罗列着平铺在眼前，画面上有路边旅馆的大门、他自己还有一位年轻的陌生男子。他呼吸骤而轻了，将滚轮推上去，标题后标②并非无意义。光标把发件人标蓝，不显示邮箱地址，显然是加密的。  
在他身后，金属扣打到木材起了闷响，一口气几乎是被转身的动作从胸腔里猝不及防的挤出去的。黄伟晋的头发上还滴着水，站在他身后靠在门框上。  
水滴啪嗒啪嗒滴在地板上，罗弘证推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“所以前几天你不开心就是因为这个？”  
黄伟晋不置可否，环抱着肩倚得稳稳当当。  
从床尾拾了干净的浴巾，罗弘证边走边说，“他之前是我一个学生，毕业两年多了，去年考研究生没考上，找我偶尔给他辅导。学校今年又要评优评先进了，僧多肉少，乱七八糟的小纸条还是少信。”  
他把浴巾展开，最后只是递在黄伟晋面前，“如果你不信的话，那我先不碰你，免得惹得你难受。过了这个月就清楚了。”  
黄伟晋凝视着他，“Fitness有个叫姜斌的健身教练你认识吗？”  
罗弘证推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，目光飘向门框上某个可以短暂停靠的点，再转回来时才说，“认识，他也是央政毕业的，小我两届，体院生。”  
黄伟晋安安静静的盯着他，面上不见丝毫能探出情绪的蛛丝马迹。半晌，黄伟晋一手将浴巾抓起，只是平静的说，“去洗澡吧”。

谨小慎微的罗教授疏忽了。如果他多看一眼照片的源相机信息就会发现镜头和相机型号，与他家衣柜里躺着的那台一模一样。

卫生间门口有两个存放待洗衣物的草编桶，拖到洗衣机跟前，黄伟晋才发现里面有榕榕今天刚换上的校服。展开来看上面沾了一层凝固到轻轻起褶皱就产生裂纹的污渍，像是沾了米汤似的液体后在土里滚过一圈后才诞生的斑驳效果。  
黄伟晋皱起眉，“榕榕？榕榕？”  
他喊了几嗓子，没有回音。  
校服放在一旁，“榕榕，今天怎么回事？”说着他打开了榕榕房间的门。  
床上鼓起一座小山包，一动不动。  
榕榕睡了。

6.  
三点多些，罗弘证收到了条信息，发件人是黄伟晋，他说店里忙，走不开，今天你接一下榕榕。  
罗弘证回复了好，又说不要太辛苦。  
把手机收回口袋他就径直站起身来，“我有事，先走了。”  
对面正捏着一根薯条的年轻男子抬起头来，嗔怪一句，“刚来就走？下午不是没课了么？”  
西式快餐店惯爱用透明玻璃墙，招牌顶棚做的比店面外墙凸出一截，遮些强光，白天不必开厅灯，室内一样敞亮。  
罗教授抱起外套的功夫，多说了两句话。男子抓了一下他衣服下摆，攥在手里摇了摇，仰着头冲他笑，像只撒娇讨欢的小狗一样，半趴在桌子上，半张脸被更靠近窗子的一对母子挡住了。  
罗教授牵着嘴角笑了笑，把男子的手拿掉，外套重新捋平，而后嘴唇动了动，便绕过几张空桌子出了门，打车走了。  
男子时而往窗外望望，玻璃窗上除了过路客就是他自己的影子，兴趣缺缺的吃了几根薯条，便也离开了。

车程还未走到一半，电话酒打了过来，这串号码在罗弘证手机里并没有带名带姓的保存。  
他接起来，电话那头在问，“你见我戒指了吗？”  
“没注意，怎么？找不到了？”  
“嗯，突然发现没再手指上。吃个薯条我也不可能会把它摘了啊。”  
“你是不是洗手顺手摘快餐店卫生间了？”  
“诶呀哇现在就在卫生间找，洗手台，地上，哪儿没有啊。”  
“那可能没带出来吧。”  
“不可能！”对面在高声反驳他，“不好意思，这边水龙头不出水，你洗完了吗？我能用一下你这边这个吗？”这句显然不是给他说的。  
“你手环蛮好看的，夜跑用的吗？我也好想买哦，”罗弘证有被迫听了一句男子在那头儿闲聊，估计是搭讪未果，声音一下子又贴回话筒，“那就算了，不找了，反正也不重要。你说的…是认真的吗？”  
罗弘证的舔了舔上牙背，“嗯”了一声，“挂了。”  
那边抱怨了一声，“你真没劲！”不等那边说完，他就把电话摁了。

学校一下课，一群小豆丁就像倒豆子似的在地面上弹啊弹的冲了出来。榕榕走在后面，一个人低着头走路，快走到路边也不见她抬头。  
“榕榕！”罗弘证怕她看不见，才喊了一声。  
周瑾跟他隔了三四个人的距离，夜被吸引过来，“诶呀罗老师！今天有空来接榕榕啊！”  
“是，今天伟晋有事，正好我下午没课就过来了。”  
榕榕已经走到了近跟前。  
“榕榕，跟周阿姨打个招呼，周阿姨上回还接过你。”  
榕榕没有直视周瑾，只是点了一下头连带着鞠了身子，叫了一声“周阿姨好”。  
罗弘证把目光从榕榕身上收回来，牵起榕榕，冲周瑾笑了笑，“你别介意，榕榕这两天也不知道怎么了，状态不太好。”  
周瑾反倒直爽的笑笑，“小孩子嘛，心事都难免写在脸上，这又是夏天，快要考试了压力也大，蔫儿一点也是正常。”  
“妈。”  
周瑾转过头去就看见自己刚寻过来的儿子。  
罗弘证感觉到攥着他食指的榕榕蓦地用力，紧紧握住，整个人挪到自己身后去，被挡的严严实实的。  
“这是你罗叔叔，榕榕的爸爸。”  
即将上国小二年级的刘文军，身高已经接近罗弘证的胸口。  
罗弘证推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，才缓慢的牵起嘴角微笑，回应了刘文军礼貌的问候，托辞了一句，便直接带榕榕离开了。  
他把榕榕抱到胸前来，榕榕环着他的脖子坐在他臂弯里，“榕榕，爹地今天晚上给你做你和爸比的最爱糖醋鱼，和你最最爱的海鲜蛋饼好不好？”  
榕榕依旧笑不出来。

开门时罗弘证并没有想到是敲门的是黄伟晋，甚至没有机会问他为什么不用钥匙开门，就被捧住了下颌。黄伟晋的吻来得气势汹汹，只够他分神看一眼榕榕紧闭的房门。  
罗弘证一路被他推进卫生间，两双唇纠缠在一起。黄伟晋拽着他的衣服，掐过他的腰和肩膀，扭住他的胳膊，牙齿嘴唇撞在一起，冲动和疼痛搅为一潭，在狭长的室内，两个人的呼吸撕咬缠斗着，一同被渲染急促。  
黄伟晋的头发湿漉漉的，发尖依旧向下滴着水。四五点钟的确下过一场瓢泼大雨，夸张到打的玻璃梆梆作响。他脸颊上、发丝上的水渍蹭在罗弘证脸上身上，微微凉意下包裹着真实的体温。黄伟晋的腿弓起来，蹭在他腰间已经湿叭叭贴在身上的布料，一路滑下去勾住他的小腿，迫使罗弘证双腿分开些距离。  
光滑的瓷砖墙贴着罗弘证的后背，他还不清楚到底发生了什么，才握住黄伟晋的一只胡作非为的手，另一只手从他衣角溜进去，潮湿的手心滑过他的小腹，圆滑的指甲轻轻剐蹭着蹭到他胸口去。罗弘证忍不住闷哼出声，情欲被挑逗的如涨潮的海水无情的漫过他胸口，淹过他口鼻，不由得向后仰起头，黄伟晋吻上他的侧颈，齿牙刮过他的喉结，毫无章法却如此急切，如同在茫然的寻找什么救命的灵药。  
可惜如果真的要死，这并不会是救命良药。  
罗弘证腰腹一用力从墙壁上弹了起来，他反客为主，卫生间狭长，他手臂一用力就将黄伟晋顶在对面的墙上。他低下头来，捧住黄伟晋的脸，手指轻轻蹭过他的脸颊，让他看向自己，“伟晋，黄伟晋。”  
原来黄伟晋不只头发脸颊湿漉漉的，一双眼睛也被雨水打潮，仿佛轻轻一晃就会溢出，眼眶鼻尖都染上一层脆弱的薄红，他好委屈，像一只被人拧过鼻头的猫。  
“发生什么事？你要告诉我。”  
黄伟晋握住他的手，前额发潮湿的打着卷碎在眼前，在他掌心里眷恋的蹭了蹭。罗弘证的喉结跟着上下滚动两下，一股酸涩涌到舌尖来。接着他的目光凝结在黄伟晋手腕上——一个荧光色的夜跑手环。  
“做吧。”黄伟晋说，几乎是在不可名状的情绪后隐忍着的语气，深邃的眼窝里盛满了茫然。  
像按过暂停键的几秒钟过去后，罗弘证打开了花洒。水滴泼洒在他们之间，雾气伴着热很快也会到来。  
朦胧间罗弘证重新靠近，再次捧住黄伟晋的脸颊，再次轻柔缱绻的吻他，带领他，缓慢的，珍惜的，缠绵的，如同俄尔普斯从冥界寻回自己妻子的魂魄，一步一步带她回到凡间。他将染潮的衣物脱去，再度拥抱他的爱人。  
这场大雨注定会淋湿两个人，他已经明白了。

餐桌上的焦糖色的糖醋鱼已经趋冷，六点半的地方台即时新闻播报在餐碟上盘旋。  
本市西郊大学城南侧的自然公园附近发生一起交通事故，有一年轻男子在自然公园林区外侧的城际公路遭遇车祸。据本台记者现场了解，发回报道，该男子疑似自公路旁、垂直距离高1.80米的自然公园杨树林区滚落后，遭遇时速高达140公里/小时的私家轿车撞击，属严重超速，致该男子当场死亡。现肇事司机已被警方控制，案件还在初步调查中...

7.  
一个半月后，又是一场大雨。罗弘证提着一捆葱和一只去好皮的番鸭上楼，长长的走廊一路延伸，他从楼梯口就看见等在他家门口的卓伟。  
半开放式的走廊，大雨肆无忌惮的往里潲，卓旭打着伞，身上依旧被淋出了半边深色印子。卓伟看见他，随即低下头，恭敬地道了句，“老师。”  
罗弘证沏了杯热腾腾的茶给卓伟，先把鸭汤煲在火上才落座。  
“你毕业有些年头了，就别叫老师了。”  
“已经叫习惯了，老师，您一辈子都是我的老师。下午您没课了吗？我就记得上学那会儿听您的民法课，都是拎着马扎子来的学生。”  
“这不是在放暑假嘛，学生都回家了。下午送女儿去学画画，回来买只番鸭煲个汤给我爱人，平时学期里太忙，照顾他们太少，清闲的时候能弥补一点是一点。”  
“您看我这脑子！脱离学校太久，已经忘了还有暑假这回事！”  
“你不是在外地的律所工作，怎么回来了？”  
“您记得一个月半前大学城自然公园那起肇事案吗？”

“我是死者家属的诉讼律师，警方提交证据时，卷宗里提到认为死者有自杀倾向所以才会进入城际公路，且没有任何关于肇事者超速行驶的证据细节，无法判定肇事司机负事故主要责任，所以检方不做刑事起诉。死者家属找到我们律所做了民事诉讼。”  
罗弘证十指环抱着面前的热茶杯，有意无意的敲点两下。  
“我们在那上学的，哪个不知道本地富家子天天傍晚在城际公路上飙车，引擎声永远比下课铃准时。第一个到达案发现场的调查记者始终主张，警方主张的肇事司机当时根本不在案发现场，他们从现场带走的人和后来关在拘留所的就不是同一个人。她说当时在事故现场被带走的，房地产富商金陈的儿子。”  
“你打算自行重新调查取证提交证据？”  
卓伟抓抓头发，“老实说，老师......我不知道。”  
“我托人见过法医鉴定科的主任，他喝多了，说死者在遭遇车祸前后脑就遭受过钝器击打，但他不肯出庭作证，路都走不稳，连滚带爬的就跑了。多因一果，当事人到底在自然公园发生了什么，现在还未可知，不能确定究竟哪个才是真正的致死因。”  
“如果我先起诉警方嫌疑人和金陈地产，私下和解的可能性比较大，金陈一定会愿意用钱摆平一切，数目对死者家属来说会非常可观。毕竟人死不能复生，活着的人也需要安慰。”  
“如果我不做和解，金陈可能会愿意掀掉保护伞，把自然公园的线索抖出来，找到自然公园里的当事人，来逃避事故主要责任，使肇事者的交通肇事罪就不成立，毕竟两者刑罚天差地别。我可以再另行起诉自然公园当事人，来查清真相，但这其中消耗和所得赔偿就没有一点保证。”  
“一般家庭的心力、财力都承受不起耗时的民事诉讼。家属不停问我应该怎么打，老师，我真的不知道怎么做才是对的。”  
大雨被锁在门外，茶杯口的热气在潮气中挣扎升腾，转而就分解相融，罗弘证轻轻吹了吹飘在水面上的浮叶，“或许你该听听你的委托人究竟想要什么。”  
“可老师你不是说，法律存在是且只是为了维护真相才被赋予意义？”  
“是，没错。法律是为了维护真相才有存在的意义。但我们民事诉讼律师是人，一切根本也在于‘人’，民事诉讼律师在合法范围内为委托人争取应得的权益才是第一要义，”他站起身来，走到窗子边，天幕间的大雨如泼如注，透明的水滴砸在灰棕色的地面上、深红色的轿车顶上渲染出不同的颜色，“阿伟，你知道什么是法律人的正义吗？”  
阿伟摇摇头，但他看不见，只是继续说了下去，“正义有个公式，它等于法律乘以时代精神。法律不会为自己发言主张，它需要时代精神站在它这边，它才能生效。”  
他转过头来，卓伟依旧陷在困惑里，“阿伟，你要仔细看，法律不是一条确切的、清晰的、笔直的线，”说着，他从柜子里抽出一个笔记本来，摊开在卓伟面前，“我的导师在我的笔记本上写过一句话，现在我把它送给你。”  
空白的扉页上漂亮的钢笔字镌写在上，“走出对与错的观念，那有一片田野，我将与你在那儿相会”。  
卓伟低着头，十指交叉在一起，抿抿嘴唇，沉声开口，“老师，其实我这次来，是希望您能来做首席诉讼。”

“死者是梁春生吧？”罗弘证重新坐下。  
“您知道他？”  
罗弘证点点头，“小梁也是我的学生，毕业两年多了，前一段还找我看过研究生试题。他第二次又没考上，可能情绪多多少少是有些不好，看着是有些低落，”罗老师闭起嘴巴，牵了牵嘴角，神态上表示了些遗憾。“我和这个案件多多少少有些关联，做首席可能会有感知偏见或错误。”  
卓伟走时，雨已经停了，罗弘证说，“火上还煲着汤，我就不下去送你了。”  
他同卓伟讲，“总要有人还相信法律，它才能走的下去。”  
卓伟点点头，站在门口，笑得有些苍白，“我如何才能信任它？”  
“你真正会使用它的时候，就会相信它了。在哪里，人都只相信有用的东西。”

屋檐上的积水顺着斜度向下断断续续的点滴，罗弘证手机上有一条半小时前的信息，他现在才看到。  
发件人是黄伟晋，他说，“在健身房，姜斌今天非要约我吃晚饭，晚餐不回去了，你接一下榕榕。”  
屋子里静悄悄的，灶火上砂锅的热烟向上蹿，盖子被不断上涌的蒸汽和沸起的汤水顶的叮当作响。

8.  
最近黄伟晋很少在家，罗弘证从不过问他究竟去做什么、和谁在一起。直到有一天他发现柜子里的行李箱里装满了黄伟晋的衣物杂物。  
这天他依旧默不作声，还是一如既往的送榕榕去学美术。又是阴天，他还在想要不要带把伞，手上从一串钥匙里找出自家那把，插进锁眼，榕榕的小凉鞋底蹭着水泥地面，踩下去又有噗嗤噗嗤的细微响动，玫红色的纱裙和鱼骨辫总让她看起来像个小公主，“榕榕你别跑太快，等等爹地把门反锁好。”  
刚说完，榕榕的脚步声停了下来。他抬头就见榕榕背着画板的背影呆立在原地，肩膀耸动两下，接着女孩的哭声像颗被引爆的爆竹一样炸开在空气里，她的背勾了起来，脚下却像钉死了一样站住了，朝向楼梯方向。周瑾的儿子刚从家里出来，离她几步之遥，还维持着关门的动作。  
天色更阴沉了些，低飞的燕子擦过屋檐，扑翅的声音交叠然后撕裂。拉住门把手的少年看向走廊尽头的他，如同晚间CCTV-3的动物世界里，非洲草原上的食草动物逃窜前忌惮观察猎杀者一样。罗弘证没有动，只是虚扶了一下眼镜框，面部肌肉绷紧，他再也没多余的表情，风一吹，成片的云就来了，楼前树投下的阴影淡了，天色整个暗下来。

下午三点多，黄伟晋从玻璃门看出去，黑云低垂。玻璃柜上的手机震了震，罗弘证同他讲，“下午你去接一下榕榕吧，晚上回来我们谈谈。”  
五点钟还没下雨，黄伟晋站在车旁等榕榕，泄洪似的小孩子跑光了，地面上满是破损、弯折辅导班传单页，也不见榕榕出来。  
榕榕的老师说，四点多榕榕就被接走了。  
“谁接的？！”黄伟晋的音调不自觉的提高了。  
“说是榕榕的叔叔，榕榕今天看起来也有点不太舒服，就让孩子跟他先走了。”  
黄伟晋倒吸一口气，“人是谁你们都不知道，就让孩子和陌生人走了？”  
老师被他吓了一跳，更委屈了起来，“我们又不知道，孩子也没说什么啊…”  
“人长什么样儿？！”黄伟晋的耐心不多。  
“啊——一双细长眼 单眼皮，尖脸，个子高高的，看起来年纪不大…”  
黄伟晋手里的车钥匙一敲桌子，人已经冲了出去。

他一脚刹车停在姜斌楼下，急停声骇人，引路人三两嗔怪侧目。他顾不得许多，推开车门就冲进了门栋。  
他不是第一次来这里，轻车熟路，手劲又大，击大又密，将203的门板拍得震天响。  
门开的不晚，甚至称得上十分及时。黄伟晋一把就推开姜斌，往屋子里冲，“榕榕？”  
“榕榕？”  
姜斌家不大，是老式房屋三室两厅的格局，榕榕正在卧室拿着说明书堆积木，黄伟晋一把就把孩子拽过来，从上到下察了个边，“你有没有事啊榕榕？你有没有怎么样啊跟爸比讲？”因为过度紧张后自然产生都生理泪水全部冲向他眼眶。  
榕榕丢掉手里的积木块，摇摇头，她的拇指蹭抹了抹黄伟晋湿润的下眼睑，“我很好啊，怎么了爸比？”  
黄伟晋也摇摇头，捏捏她都小手，说“没事，你等等爸比，一会儿爸比就带你回家。”  
说着他站起来，几步跨到客厅去，右手拉开弓，一拳招呼在姜斌脸上。

9.  
“你别那么大火气嘛，孩子还看着呢，”姜斌瘫在沙发上，揉着被勾破的嘴角。  
黄伟晋回头，见榕榕正扒着门框边探出半个小脑袋。他不自然的向后拢了拢头发，活动了下自己紧绷的脸，柔和下来一些后才对榕榕说，“榕榕进去等爸比，爸比很快的。”  
茶几上放了两杯酒，冰块已经融化了一半。姜斌早有准备，收起腿，让他坐下，递给他其中一杯。  
“我开车，”黄伟晋还是接了过来，他挨得极近，姜斌甚至能看清他眯起眼时眼下的纹路，声音压的极低，“你要是再敢对我女儿轻举妄动，我就把你眼珠子抠出来喂狗。”  
姜斌笑了一下，撤开了点距离，“你放心，我肯定不会动你们两个的女儿的，我信你都有本事杀我，”姜斌靠在沙发扶手上笑，“你什么时候发现我的？”  
黄伟晋凝视着他，“在你故意引我发现小梁之后。”  
“你在引我发现小梁之后，我跟踪罗弘证好久，有一天他坐出租车就在这栋楼前下车，我跟着他上楼，他进的203。楼下正好停着辆快递车，我问有203的件吗？你说巧不巧，正好有，运单上的手机号和你的一模一样。”  
姜斌晃晃杯子，自嘲的笑笑，“我的确是想借你手除开小梁，没想到搬起石头砸了自己的脚。你看我在你耳边吹了这么久的风，是不是特别可笑？”  
黄伟晋避而不答，转而发问，“你们什么时候开始的？”  
“啊——我想想啊，”姜斌歪歪头，有些神气，“我是他学弟，不同专业不同院系，我从一进学校就喜欢他，毕业又追着他到这座城市来，可他从来没和我在一起过。直到你们结婚前，你被家里关着，他其实家里压力也很大。有一天晚上他喝多了，我没送他回家，他把我当成你了，终于抱我了。可我不介意，他终于看见我了。第二天醒过来他跟我说了好多句对不起，他握住手机突然就开始哭，我真没见他哭成那个样子过。”  
姜斌的声音逐渐扬了起来，“我真的不明白，明明是我先遇见他的，我比你更爱他，可和他在一起的却是你，和他结婚的也是你，他都不肯好好看看我。凭什么啊？黄伟晋，凭什么？你哪点好啊？”转而他又冷了下来，大拇指摸了摸黄伟晋的嘴唇，轻声细语道，“我亲过你，你吻起来也没有特别好亲啊…”  
黄伟晋把手里的杯子撂在桌子上，被子里的液体打着转荡漾，撒出来一些，“直说吧，你引我来到底想干嘛？”  
小姜还没说话，门锁响了几声，钥匙转动，正对客厅的屋门向内打开，罗弘证站在门口，愣住了。

直到黄伟晋站起来，“榕榕，出来了。爹地来接我们回家了。”  
姜斌肩膀抖了两下，笑了两声。  
罗弘证侧着头，没有直视他“你和孩子先回去，我晚点。”  
出乎意料，黄伟晋向左侧转去，诧异地看他。  
榕榕路过罗弘证时，仰着头叫了声“爹地”。黄伟晋摸摸榕榕的头，甚至不再给他片刻目光，“走了，榕榕，爹地不回家。”

甩上屋门的力度震得整个屋子的框架跟着嗡嗡作响，门口柜子上的玻璃镜框“啪”地倒了跌在地上，碎片散落在罗弘证脚下。  
“你设计好的？”罗弘证站在原处没有什么表情。  
姜斌靠在沙发上，嘻笑道，“你不是要跟我说清楚吗？我给你创造条件。”  
“我跟你说过别去烦他的吧？”  
“凭什么？！”姜斌站了起来，冲到他面前，双手忍不住推搡他，“凭什么啊学长？！这么多年了！我在你身边活了这么久，你能不能给我一点点温柔？”  
罗弘证只是冷漠的垂着眼看着他，钳住他手腕，把他推远了些，转身就要去拧开门锁。  
“你不能继续跟他在一起，他就是个雷，迟早有一天要炸，会连你一起毁了的。”  
罗弘证的手停住了，徐徐转回身来。姜斌正说在兴头上，眼尾眉峰都上挑着，瞪大了眼睛，“梁春生怎么死的你不知道吧？是他用石头敲了梁春生后脑勺，梁春生又撞在石台上才滚到城际公路上去的。”  
“那天我跟着他，什么都看到了！他是不是丢了钥匙包？玫红色的。”  
罗弘证半侧着头，推了推眼镜，开口时依旧很冷静，“钥匙包在哪？”  
姜斌的情绪满溢着高涨着，“我告诉你！他跑不掉了的！除了我，自然公园收废品的老头儿也看见了！迟早有一天会有人查到他的！”  
罗弘证没有说话，只是低着头。姜斌的嘴唇有些微微发抖，呼吸在沉默中逐渐趋向于平稳。室内躁动的空气重新下沉，阴沉的天色闷热，依旧没有一丝透气的风。光线在一度一度变暗，室内的光区与阴影在无声中推移。电风扇摆着头再一次把窗帘扬起。  
罗弘证缓慢的摘下眼镜，放到一边去，他叹气时很遗憾。  
“那天你不该去的。”  
一双清明的眼睛重新抬起，棱角分明。  
脚下的玻璃碎片咿咿呀呀作响。

10.  
榕榕记得那一天，她自己一个人坐在餐桌前吃得晚餐，爸比坐在沙发上看电视，同一个频道看了两个小时，一言不发。  
爹地回来的时候榕榕最喜欢的喜剧节目已经播了两个场景段落，她从爸比的腿上爬起来，扒着沙发背看见爹地手上拎着爸比最喜欢的牛肉粒进门。那家牛肉粒在市郊的农贸市场卖，因为太远了，爸比一年里能吃到的次数不多。  
“榕榕，”爸比叫她，“要9点钟了，该睡觉了。”  
榕榕看看分针才指到7的表，又看了看始终沉着脸的爸比，“爸比…”  
“爸比生气，是不是因为榕榕今天没有等爸比，跟别的叔叔先走了？”黄伟晋闻声转过头去，豆大的泪珠已经从榕榕眼眶里滚了出来，啪嗒啪嗒的往沙发垫子上砸。  
“榕榕做错了，爸比能不能不要生气了？”  
他连忙伸手把榕榕抱到腿上来，抹掉榕榕脸上的小珍珠，“诶呀爸比不会生榕榕的气，但是下一次不能再跟陌生的叔叔阿姨一起走了，说是谁都不可以，爸比以前教过你的。”  
榕榕抽抽搭搭的打着嗝，眼泪依旧哗啦哗啦的流，磕磕绊绊的说，“榕榕知道了，可是没用啊爸爸。”  
用手心将她的泪都收住，黄伟晋微微皱眉，“什么意思？怎么了榕榕？”  
榕榕摇摇头，“没有，没有，爸比”，马尾辫胡乱抖动着。榕榕伸手搂住了他的脖子。  
他蹭蹭榕榕的头发，“让榕榕受委屈了。后天周日，爸比带你去游乐场好不好？”  
榕榕点点头，他拍拍榕榕，“那快去洗洗脸睡觉了，一会儿又晚了。”

房间里地上多了两三个大纸箱子，罗弘证弯下腰掀开纸板，里面是原本散落在家里各处的杂物。他撑着膝盖凝视了一会儿，又无言的把它们又重新拿出来，放回原位。  
嘈杂的电视背景音里，蓦的一声脆响，罗弘证回过头来，只见黄伟晋赤着脚从沙发上跳下来，蹲在地上，茶几下躺着一块茶杯的碎白瓷片，掺了糖分的褐色茶汤散在地板上。  
他拿着毛巾走了过去，但黄伟晋的手指已经被划破了，只是浅浅的一道，血流的很慢。  
罗弘证蹲下身来，蹲在黄伟晋面前，用毛巾将他的手包裹起来，揉擦干净，黄伟晋低着头盯着那条毛巾，依旧一言不发。电视里的喜剧节目正发出毫无收敛的大笑声，剧场笑声音响也跟着制造欢笑气氛，电视银幕发出青白色的光，在暖黄色照明的室内格格不入如同来自另一个诡异世界。  
他听见罗弘证说，“如果你觉得不舒服，你不用搬，我走就好。”  
他抬起头，只看见罗弘证低垂的眼睫。罗弘证放开他的手，创可贴工整的包着手指，温热的毛巾又裹住他另一只手。

周六黄伟晋照旧去了健身房，没见到小姜在意料之中。他破天荒一早就提前做了下午的预约，想要避开照面的意图溢于言表。  
等他洗过澡，前台让来换卡的客户堵的满满当当，他隔着好几个人听人抱怨，“哎呀你们那个小姜怎么回事啊？”  
正把健身卡递出去的前台接待愣了一下，“哪个小姜啊？”  
“就那个健身教练姜斌啊。我卡就是在他这里办的，今天跟他约课哦，从昨天晚上到现在，微信不回，电话不接，怎么回事哦？办完卡就不理客户啦？你们健身房的人怎么这样啊？”  
前台连连道歉，说着我们也不知道，他可能有什么急事抽不开身，我们帮您联系他。  
黄伟晋的目光被前面客人背包檐儿上的青红色的蜻蜓，周遭事物都逐渐远离，它一动不动，像塑料捏成的。他盯得入神，忽然蜻蜓拍拍翅膀，就飞走了。  
回到车上黄伟晋给罗弘证发了短信，“明天我和榕榕9点出发去游乐场。”  
几分钟后他收到回复。  
“好，我开车。”

11.  
“游乐场是个好地方。”黄伟晋听见罗弘证这样说。  
从上午九点到下午四点，榕榕坐了过山车、海盗船，玩了沙画、古墓探险，吃过了儿童餐和冰淇淋，刚刚把麦芽糖弄了一手，又马不停蹄地疯跑着去洗手了。他们两个坐在长椅上等榕榕回来，牵着各式各样氢气球的人在他们身边穿行，小孩子跑过去就像一阵卷起水波的、来自低空的风。  
“年轻的时候应该多来的。”黄伟晋看向他，而他仍旧看向远处，没有把视线落向任何一个点。  
黄伟晋左手还举着榕榕方才没有吃完的甜筒，冰淇淋在太阳下逐渐融化出粘稠的液体，它们溢过蛋筒的花托边缘，沾在黄伟晋的手指上。罗弘证扶着他手腕，用餐巾纸把边角都擦掉。  
罗弘证的头发洗过之后会异常垂顺，黄伟晋看着他偏着头而隐在碎发下的专注的眼睛，平静地问他，“你为什么对我这么好？”  
蹭着他手指的纸巾停了一下，而后罗弘证将它们翻折，将残余收尾，依旧没有看向他，“因为爱你。”  
“结婚的时候我说过，我永远都会保护你的。”  
黄伟晋没有再说话。  
先后三个牵着猫和老鼠气球的小孩子从他们面前嬉闹着跑过，不远处有女声极力大喊，“童童、佳佳、欣欣，跑慢一点，一会儿妈妈找不到你们了！”接着也乏力地从他们面前掠过。  
下午两点钟是地面温度最高的时刻，而夕阳开始下坠时，所有人都像闷在玻璃罩子里。那里不存在空气，声音无法传播，所有响动都很远，彼此面对面以恰如其分的表情相互看见着，又彼此相隔很远。  
“你还爱我吗？”湿掉的纸还握在罗弘证手心里，他看着西方出现了橙红色。  
你还爱我吗。  
黄伟晋双唇紧闭。其实他有一个答案。  
如果他足够坦诚，他会说，我一直喜欢和你在你一起的感觉。  
但他没有，他把这个答案锁死在牙关里。  
悬在风中的树叶扑在沙土里。

“我爱你”和“我喜欢和你在一起的感觉”，天差地别。

“榕榕和爸比先下车回家，爹地去停车。”  
黄伟晋万万没想到，带着榕榕上楼时，一双手抓住了他的袖子。暗处里的人露出一排黄牙，吱吱呀呀说个不停，他一把抄起榕榕就往楼上冲。那双手不断拽着他的衣摆、袖子，拉上他的手臂。  
他想要钱，上次给的钱已经用完了。  
榕榕睁着眼睛无辜的看着，努力去看那张脏兮兮的脸，怯生生了叫了两声爸比。  
黄伟晋把榕榕护在身前，用钥匙胡乱的对着锁眼，一手在包里翻出一些钱。  
门一开，他一把把榕榕塞进屋里，拉住门把手，往外丢了一把红色钞票。流浪汉眼疾手快一手拽住他的小臂，一手姿势扭曲的把地上的纸币捡到怀里。门合不上，两人在门间拉拉扯扯。  
黄伟晋低声说，“我只有这么多钱”，他压制着响动，额上豆大的汗向下落。榕榕在身后拽着他的衣角，看着门外素未谋面的流浪汉，蹙着眉焦心的裹着哭腔叫着爸比。黄伟晋用了力猛地推开榕榕，他忍不住喊道，“榕榕！你进去！”  
忽然手腕上力道一卸，门“嘭”地一声就关上了。他连忙拉开一点防盗门上的网帘布，他看见带着帽子的罗弘证正钳着流浪汉皮包骨的手腕。

大雨是从夜里三点开始下的，睡意正酣的人听不见，失眠的人神经都快要被雨点敲散。  
罗弘证一早就离开家，他披着深绿色的雨衣，埋进雨幕里。  
回来是三四个小时后的事了，刚走到门口，门就打开了。黄伟晋侧身让他进来，弓着背看着雨衣边缘滑落下来的水珠，像鱼一样本能的合不上嘴巴。浴室里响起水声，他抄起泡过84的拖把把门外的走廊拖了个来回。  
这时雨正下得铺天盖地，整个半开放的走廊雨水就如同泼洒，他用力的把二楼的雨水都赶到缝隙处去，全部推了下去。  
周瑾正开门打算丢垃圾，在身处瀑布似的雨声中，她扯着嗓子问，“小黄，今天下这么大雨，你拖什么地啊？”  
黄伟晋埋着头听不见似的，依旧来回推拉着拖把，也不知道是因为被雨打湿的寒凉，还是别的周瑾并不知晓的原因，黄伟晋握着拖把杆的手在费力的动作里止不住的颤抖。  
听不到回音的周瑾好奇心用光，把垃圾放在门外就关了门回屋去。

12.  
榕榕的新学期来临之际，他们决定搬家离开这里。把一箱一箱的杂物搬了出去，周瑾正带着刘文军回家，她抓着黄伟晋的手直呼好可惜！怎么这么突然啊！  
“榕榕上学怎么办啊？军军和榕榕还是同班，多大的缘分啊！”  
黄伟晋手里的箱子还没放下，就那样站着听周瑾唠。转过头来看看刘文军，笑了笑。  
没过多久他就听说周瑾的儿子瞎了，据说是被药瞎的。有人说是他长期误食了降压药不慎不慎，有人说他遭人害用硫酸滴了眼可怜可怜，有人只捂上嘴嘻嘻嘻的笑，但总归一个人高马大的小伙子是毁了，最后人们都回过头来怪他妈，做什么！孩子都看不好。  
周瑾到处带着刘文军求医问药，急得生窜下跳，西医都说无解，土方子讲食疗调养，赤脚仙说心诚则灵、听天由命。  
黄伟晋说给罗弘证听，对方只是浅浅的“哦，这样吗”一句，手上用弹簧刀割开了一块包装纸，低下头给榕榕新学期刚发的新书包书皮，便无话了。

9月初，车子卖掉了，房子卖掉了。榕榕去了新的学校。  
公交车经过一片杨树林后，一片灰白色的城市建筑群在眼前避现，酒家和旅馆和霓虹灯牌在清晨的雾霭中闪烁几次便不再亮起。市政包下的广告大屏上播着晨间新闻——自然公园一拾荒流浪汉被发现中毒身亡近半月，疑似误食蟾蜍。  
他们把流浪汉市政收容所的联系方式和地址打在屏幕下方。绿灯亮起，车子离开了那个路口，黄伟晋收回视线，撞上了罗弘证朝向同一侧的眼。  
他们都能看见，一根超越婚姻的线再度将他们毫无保留的真诚的牵在一起。  
黄伟晋扬起嘴角，相扣的十指搭在罗弘证的腿上在曦光中收紧。  
太阳又一次升起。

-【End】-

*[1]出自 “The Good Fight S4”  
*[2]节选自 13C伊斯兰教苏菲派诗人 鲁米  
*部分框架参考娄烨“浮城谜事”


End file.
